


If I Could Turn Back Time

by reinadefuego



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100100, F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Angst, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: There are many things Delphine would undo, but she can't, because life is not a Cher song.Written for prompt table: zeroes - "regret" at femslash100100.
Relationships: Delphine Cormier/Cosima Niehaus
Kudos: 19
Collections: femslash100100





	If I Could Turn Back Time

There are many things Delphine would undo, would change, if only she could turn the clock back and return to those exact moments.

All of them involve Cosima, betrayal, the pained look in Cosima's eyes when she discovered the truth was not what it seemed.

But she can't because life is not a Cher song, she thinks, and rolls over to watch Cosima sleep, curled up on her side with her glasses still clutched in her right hand. Delphine cannot take any of it back or change what's happened. All she can do is focus on improving, on fixing things and moving forwards.

Delphine eases the arm of Cosima's glasses free from her grasp and sets them on the bedside drawer where they'll be safe. She reaches for the bedsheets, tugs them up over Cosima's legs and past her hips, and tucks the sheets in around her. She smiles and leaves a lingering kiss on Cosima's cheek before climbing out of bed and walking into the ensuite bathroom of their apartment.

"Delphine?" Cosima murmurs in her sleep and rolls over, stretching her arm out over the mattress. If dreams could become reality, her illness would be cured, as would their fragmented relationship. "I love you."

She stands in the doorway smiling, head resting against the jamb. Tears well up in the corners of her eyes so she wipes them away with her sleeve. They'll find a cure, Delphine knows it, and even if she has to sit there and hold the tissues for Cosima, cradle her in her arms while Cosima's body is wracked with agonising pain, Delphine will do so without regret. "I love you too," she whispers. Her smile turns to a grin that she can't possibly hide and Delphine peels off her shirt, tossing it in the clothes basket. "I always will."


End file.
